ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Apollo missions
This is a list of missions for the Apollo program from 1967 to 1972. Each mission had their own mission insignia. Save for Apollo 15, which was displayed also in a bar in Bozeman, Montana, ( ) some of these insignia were displayed in the 602 Club on Earth in 2143. ( ) ''Apollo 1'' Apollo 1 was the first Apollo mission. It was crewed by Gus Grissom, Edward Higgins White, and Roger B. Chaffee. ( ) .}} ''Apollo 7'' Apollo 7 was crewed by Wally Schirra, Donn F. Eisele, and Walter Cunningham. ( ) s command/service module successfully orbited the Earth. For further information, see .}} ''Apollo 8'' Apollo 8 was crewed by Frank Borman, Jim Lovell, and William Anders. ( ) A photo of Earth rising over Luna was photographed from this spacecraft and later seen in the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) library computer|USS Enterprise library computer]]. ( remastered) s command/service module was the first to successfully orbit Luna. For further information, see .}} ''Apollo 9'' Apollo 9 was crewed by James McDivitt, David Scott, and Rusty Schweickart. ( ) .}} ''Apollo 10'' Apollo 10 was the tenth in the Apollo series of missions. It was crewed by Eugene Cernan, Thomas P. Stafford, and John Young. ( ) s command/service module and lunar module successfully orbited Luna, performing the first lunar orbit rendezvous. For further information, see .}} ''Apollo 11'' Apollo 11 had a crew of three, including Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin and was the first successful landing of Humans on Luna. ( ; ) , who has not been mentioned or referred to in Star Trek.}} ''Apollo 12'' Apollo 12 was the second successful landing on Earth's Moon. Jonathan Archer kept an image of one of the crewmembers, Pete Conrad, standing next to the US flag on the moon in his apartment in San Francisco. ( ) Alan Bean and Richard F. Gordon, Jr. were the other two crewmembers. ( ) .}} ''Apollo 13'' Apollo 13 was the next mission in the Apollo program. The motto for this mission, "Ex Luna, Scientia" ("Knowledge, from Luna"), was changed for Starfleet Academy to "Ex Astris, Scientia" ("Knowledge, from Stars"). ( ; Star Trek Encyclopedia) , and . The spacecraft suffered a catastrophic explosion en route to Luna, forcing cancellation of the planned lunar landing and a perilous return journey to Earth. The lunar module served as a makeshift shelter until the astronauts landed safely on Earth. The motto itself was a modification of a motto first used by the United States Navy: "Ex scientia tridens" ("From knowledge, sea power"). For further information, see .}} ''Apollo 14'' Apollo 14 was the 14th Apollo mission. Alan Shepard was one of the crewmembers. (Star Trek: Enterprise opening credits) The other two members were Stuart Roosa and Edgar Mitchell. ( ) .}} ''Apollo 15'' Apollo 15 was the 15th Apollo mission. It comprised three crewmembers: James Irwin, David Scott, and Alfred Worden. ( ) .}} ''Apollo 16'' Apollo 16 was the 16th, and second last Apollo mission. It was crewed by Charles Duke, Ken Mattingly, and John Young. ( ) .}} ''Apollo 17'' Apollo 17 was the final Apollo mission and was crewed by Eugene Cernan, Ronald Evans, and Harrison Schmitt. ( ) . The mission patch for the Apollo 17 mission was modified and used for the Charybdis mission patch in .}} Background *Footage of Apollo 4 was used for the launch sequence in . Category:Missions and expeditions